


~We Are Both Touched Starved~

by StarSunset



Series: Fluffy one shots which are mostly Glattbur [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Ghosts, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), This can be taken romantically, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSunset/pseuds/StarSunset
Summary: Warning: My first language isn't english. There will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Also this or most of the personalities are not canon due to being an Au.----------------"What if Jschlatt was a good person before he died?" Ghostbur thought as he placed some blue dye at a small gravestone with the craving, "R.I.P. Jschlatt, 1999-2020".At the bottom of the stone it had a quote he said,"Oh if I die.. This country goes down with me" that was all that was on the cold grave. Even after hearing everyone's side of the story about Jschlatt. Ghostbur didn't know what to believe. Some people said he was a terrible person and president before he died. Some said he was a good president but never said he was a good person. This all confused Ghostbur but he hoped for the best.“What are you doing?” the voice behind Ghostbur questioned.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Fluffy one shots which are mostly Glattbur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194914
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	~We Are Both Touched Starved~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indecisive my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=indecisive+my+friend).



As the rain continued, a tall ghost with soft curly hair walked down the old cobblestone path leading towards the near-empty cemetery. So far, only two people had been buried there. The ghost was looking for someone - someone named Jschlatt. Why, you may be asking? Well, Ghostbur wanted to ask him about the events he may not remember, and since he died very recently, he thought perhaps he could make a new friend himself. In one hand, he held a light blue umbrella to shield him from the rain, and in the other, petals much like the color of the umbrella brushed against his skin. People used flower petals to make dye, or what Ghostbur likes to call it, 'blue'. The tall ghost surveyed the graveyard, stepping towards the dark grey grave speckled with rain. Ghostbur crouched before the stone, resting his umbrella on his shoulder as he touched the grave. His fingers caressed the words etched into the stone as rain continued gently falling from the murky sky.

"What if Jschlatt was a good person before he died?" Ghostbur thought as he placed some blue dye at a small gravestone with the craving, "R.I.P. Jschlatt, 1999-2020". 

At the bottom of the stone it had a quote he said,"Oh if I die.. This country goes down with me" that was all that was on the cold grave. Even after hearing everyone's side of the story about Jschlatt. Ghostbur didn't know what to believe. Some people said he was a terrible person and president before he died. Some said he was a good president but never said he was a good person. This all confused Ghostbur but he hoped for the best. 

“What are you doing?” the voice behind Ghostbur questioned. Ghostbur quickly looked behind him to see a shorter ghost with a blue sweater with a heart patch, the color was the exact same color of blue Ghostbur placed down. The ghost was holding a black umbrella shielding himself from the rain. Ghostbur inspected his features, he had ram horns and ears which were visible. Ghostbur stood up turning towards the shorter ghost.

“Jschlatt?” The taller ghost thought aloud.

“No..” The shorter ghost said and lowered his head.

Ghostbur quietly started walking towards the other ghost. He gently placed his hand on the other one's shoulder. Jschlatt looked up with a confused look on his face.

“What do you want me to call you?” Ghostbur asked.

The other muttered,”Glatt.”

The taller ghost sadly smiled and said,”Do you wanna talk?”

Glatt nodded his head and they turned to leave the cemetery. The rain slowly faded as they got out of the graveyard. They walked towards L’manburg. As they arrived they found the stairs into the mountain you could say. They soon reached a bench near the edge of a cliff. Ghostbur closed his light blue umbrella and sat down on the oak bench. Glatt still was trying to shut his umbrella, then finally he shut it after 5 minutes. Glatt quickly sat down next to the taller ghost. 

“Do you remember anything past the election?” Ghostbur asked. His hands started fidgeting in his lap, nervous to ask the shorter ghost.

The other was surprised by the question and immediately tensed, which Ghostbur noticed immediately. 

“You don’t have to answer,” The taller ghost said.

Glatt nodded and looked over to Ghostbur.

“Here, have some blue!” Ghostbur said more happily, handing him the blue petals.

“What do I do with it?” The shorter ghost asked, as he received them.

“When you get rid of blue, you don’t feel sad anymore since it takes away your sadness!” The tall ghost said with excitement while raising his arms up.

Glatt was surprised about how excited the other ghost got, he smiled softly at that. Ghostbur stared at Glatt until he realized what he was waiting for. Glatt shut his eyes and thought for a moment. He opened his eyes and stood up, walking over to the edge. He dropped the blue petals and as he turned around to head back to the bench he quickly tripped, not over the cliff but towards the bench. Ghostbur quickly got up and caught Glatt before he fell face first into the wet grass. Ghostbur had his arms under Glatt’s, holding him up. 

Glatt quickly looked up and said,”Thank you.”

He quickly pulled himself off the ghost, but Ghostbur just pulled him back into a hug. Both of them being touch-starved this felt nice for a change.

They soon both let go and sat back down on the bench. They already missed the friendly interaction but didn’t want to ask the other to make them feel weird. They started talking again about what they remembered but they avoided sensitive topics, But now they talked about how Ghostbur’s Alive self did some terrible things. Then it was Glatt’s turn to now talk about something his alive self did or he did.

“So you used to drink?” Ghostbur asked with concern.

Glatt just nodded his head quietly. 

“Why?” Ghostbur asked.

“T-to get away from all the worries and p-politics in this world,” Glatt said while stuttering on some words.

Ghostbur watched as small silver tears filled the ram’s eyes while talking about this subject.

“I was so m-mean to Quackity and… and y-you,” the smaller choked on his words as silver tears slowly fell down his face.

Ghostbur quickly grabbed Glatt and threw him into his lap, hugging him tightly. Glatt made a choked cough and Ghostbur loosened his grip on the shorter ghost. 

“What are you doing?” The hybrid quickly said as more silver tears were falling down his cheeks faster.

“You were crying, and since I didn’t have any more blue. I wanted to hug you,” the friendly ghost said with a little sadness in his voice.

“I can let you go if you feel uncomfortable ,” Ghostbur said quickly after.

Glatt sighed, wiping tears off his face, and laying his head into the crook of Ghostbur’ neck.

”It-t’s fine,” Glatt muttered.

Ghostbur smiled and held him for dear life.

“I said you can hug me not kill me!!” Glatt yelled and coughed quickly from the impact.

Ghostbur giggled at that and just loosened his grip again on the hybrid. 

The sky quickly turned dark while they held each other. The bright moon illuminated over the two. The two were now cuddling on the bench instead of Ghostbur hugging Glatt to death. Glatt was peaceful sleeping in the taller’s arms. Ghostbur was drooling a little bit in his sleep with a small smile. Maybe they could be there for each other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was fun to write. I really love fluffy one shots with these two. I literally just sat in the car and wrote this for over 3 to 4 hours, bruh. I love these two to much.


End file.
